


Office Epilogue

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Series: Originals from Tumblr [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, M/M, implied infedility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Rhett internally chuckled, Link always ignored the topic, he was good at avoiding it even if Rhett was being obvious about it. It’s not like Rhett would ever complain though, if anything he was thankful, if Link ever brought it up they’d never recover.





	Office Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolliewithasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/gifts), [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts).



> This is short, but still longer than I thought it would be, lol

Strangled moans echoed off the thin walls of their shared office, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the emptied space, with the sticky feeling of sweat making the scene all too familiar.

Rhett’s hips rolled into Link’s, pulling lustful sounds from the man beneath him and setting a flame to his desire. They moved together until Link hitched, spilling his release onto his stomach and letting out a silent cry as Rhett continued to thrust into him.

Soon enough Rhett finished, grunting into Link’s ear as he jerked through the rest of his orgasm, his eyes closed as he focused on the mental image of his closest friend whimpering below him.

Rhett came down from his high with a sigh, paying no mind as he flopped onto Link, temporarily crushing him as he wriggled beneath him for a different reason.

Link struggled to get out his words. “Rhett, come on, you gotta get off, you’re crushing me.”

Rhett said nothing as he rolled off of him, accidentally landing on the floor as his head barely missed the coffee table.

“Rhett, what the hell?!”

Rhett grunted as he lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the slight pain where his body hit the ground. “Sorry.”

Link rolled his eyes with a small smirk. “Wow, I let you fuck me and you turn into a dumbass.”

Rhett huffed out a bittersweet laugh, as he looked down at the floor. “Not used to fucking on such a small space.”

Link went silent in the midst of picking up his clothes from their office floor, waiting a moment before he responded. “Yeah well, I’m just gonna go take a shower.”

Rhett internally chuckled, Link always ignored the topic, he was good at avoiding it even if Rhett was being obvious about it. It’s not like Rhett would ever complain though, if anything he was thankful, if Link ever brought it up they’d never recover.

Rhett looked up from the floor, the cold of the building getting to him as he watched Link walk away, scanning Link’s body from behind until-

“Wait.”

Link stopped as he turned back toward Rhett, no specific emotion on his face as he hummed for him to continue.

“What happened to it?”

Link gave Rhett a confused look. "What happened to what?”

Rhett gulped and continued before he could think to stop himself. “Her tattoo.”

Link’s body froze as his face dropped, the look of dread replacing his confusion.

“Oh.”

Silence.

“I um, it’s just, it’s just concealer, it must’ve just smudged or something I just- I felt ashamed- I um, I didn’t want you to-”

Rhett was immediately in front of Link’s stuttering self, engulfing him in a hug as their still naked bodies found comfort in one another.

They stood their for a little while until Link heard Rhett sniffling.

“I’m sorry. Fuck. Link, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry you thought you had to do that. I’m sorry I pulled you into this. Fuck-”

Rhett’s words were cut off by a hiccup as Link felt a dampness hit the top of his head, matching the tears trickling down his own face as he held Rhett tighter in the middle of their office.  

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something and it didn't take me 3 years? Wow... I'm shook.
> 
> check mi dank Tumblr: [@ajax-junior](https://ajax-junior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
